Ain't Afraid to Die
by Nii-chan
Summary: Presente pra Lady Anúbis. SchulxNagi. A neve cai e duas almas tentam encontrar o amor.


Notas: Mais uma song-fic para a coleção. WEEEE! Dança que nem baka na frente do pc, com um pôster do Dir em grey numa mão e uma foto dos Schwarz em outra. Fic dos Schwarz com a minha música preferida do Diru!!! Vivaaaa!!! Antes de qualquer coisa... Weiß Kreuz não me pertence, é propriedade do senhor **Koyasu** e **Project Weiß**. E essa musica linda e maravilhosa também não é minha. Como já disse é do **Dir em grey**, e foi composta pelo Kyo. Sem mais delongas... Vamos a fanfic.

_**Ain't afraid to die**_

Schuldig dirigia lentamente pela cidade. Lembrava-se com perfeição das últimas palavras trocadas com Nagi horas antes.

Discutiam por causa da garota de nome Tot. E isso irritava o alemão a ponto de fazê-lo dizer palavras duras para o jovem telecinético.

Cada palavra que saía de sua boca feria o coração do pequeno à sua frente. Ele sabia disso, mas não se importava. Até vislumbrar os olhos cheios de dor do jovem prodígio.

Nagi havia saído em disparada pela porta da mansão que os Schwarz dividiam.

**kimi to futaride aruita ano goro no michi wa nakute  
sore demo zutto aruita itsuka kimi to aeru no kana**

_A maneira como eu falava com você se foi  
Ainda assim, eu sempre caminhei com você  
Eu imagino se eu poderei encontrar você algum dia  
_  
Nevava. Caia pouca neve, mas mesmo assim havia o risco de se tornar uma nevasca. Realmente não se importava.

Mesmo sem querer admitir para si mesmo, havia saído atrás do moreninho. Não admitiria, mas estava preocupado.

Lembrou-se que o quarto do garoto ficava de frente ao jardim da mansão. Nagi ficava horas sentado na frente da janela, observando as flores. Talvez porque fossem as coisas que aquela garota, Tot mais gostava.

Com a nevasca que se seguiria elas acabariam morrendo.

**nadaraka na oka no ue yuruyaka ni yuki ga furu todokanai to  
hodottemo  
kimi no heya ni hitotsu daisuki datta hana o ima...**

_A neve cai suavemente numa colina  
Mesmo que eu não possa te alcançar, eu entendo  
A flor no seu quarto, que você amava agora está...  
_

Lembrou-se que fora num dia de neve como esse que havia tomado consciência que amava o garoto de profundos olhos azuis.

Depois de muito tempo, percebera que toda vez que olhava para o pequeno telecinético algo dentro dele despertava.

Não era apenas a vontade de fazer sexo, mas sim de ficar ao lado dele, sentir sua presença, seu perfume.

Queria poder dizer tudo isso ao pequeno garoto que havia sido recolhido pelos Schwarz. Mas não podia.

Tinha certeza que para o jovem eles eram apenas amigos. Nada mais.

**kyonen saigo no yuki no hi kataku kawashita yakusoku  
omoidaseba toke dashi tenohira kara koborete**

_O dia da neve do ano passado  
As promessas que eram difíceis de se trocar  
Quando eu lembro delas, elas se derretem e se derramam das minhas mãos  
_

Encontrou Nagi caído ao lado das cerejeiras do parque. Aquele fora o lugar que ele havia encontrado Tot. Aparentemente o japonês estava desmaiado.

Ergueu-o em seus braços e rumou para o carro, parado a poucos metros de distância dali. Colocou Nagi no banco de trás e rumou para casa. Não fazia bem ao garoto estar naquele frio. Ainda mais depois que este havia desmaiado.

**nadaraka na oka no ue yuruyaka ni yuki ga furu todokanai to  
hodottemo  
kimi no heya ni hitotsu daisuki datta hana o ima...**

_A neve cai suavemente numa colina  
Mesmo que eu não possa te alcançar, eu entendo  
A flor no seu quarto, que você amava agora está...  
_

Entrou em casa e seguiu rapidamente ao quarto de Nagi. Depositou o jovem com cuidado na cama e seguiu para a janela. O jovem estava fraco. Não saberia mesmo como cuidar dele.

Tinha medo que algo de ruim acontecesse ao seu menino. Como num flash, todas as imagens de Nagi apareceram à sua frente. A última fora a dele com Tot, naquele dia no parque. A dor tomou conta de seu coração. Pelo reflexo do vidro conseguia visualizar a delicada figura de Nagi deitada na cama.

Lentamente aproximou-se dele e depositou um beijo suave em seus lábios.

**madohen ni hitori kiride tada yuki o mitsumeteru kimi o  
omoidashi nagara  
garasu koshi ni kimi o ukabe saigo no kuchizuke shite...**

_Sozinho junto à janela, somente olhando a neve  
Enquanto me lembro de você, vejo você no vidro  
Eu lhe dou um último beijo_

Ficou a olhar nagi por um bom tempo. Lembrou-se da promessa que havia feito a si mesmo. Nunca fazer Nagi sofrer.

Hn. Talvez essa fosse uma promessa que ele jamais pudesse cumprir. Ao menos tentaria.

**ne...waratte yo mou nakanaide  
koko kara zutto anata o mite iru wa**

_Vamos, sorria, não chore mais  
A partir de agora, eu estarei sempre olhando por você  
_

Depois de algumas horas, Schuldig percebeu que Nagi começava a despertar.

Nagi abriu os olhos, tentando se lembrar de onde estava. Reconheceu os móveis, as cortinas, toda a decoração do cômodo em que se encontrava.

Estranho. Estranho demais. Como estava ali se a ultima coisa que se lembrava era que havia estado no parque, no meio das cerejeiras?

Sim as cerejeiras. O lugar onde se encontrava com Tot.

Ao virar levemente a cabeça para o lado percebeu que não estava sozinho.

Que bom que acordou.- sim, era Schuldig que estava ali com ele. Esperava encontrar um sorriso sarcástico no rosto do ruivo, mas não fora bem isso que havia visto.

**nadaraka na oka no ue yuruyaka ni yuki ga furu todokanai to  
hodottemo  
kimi no heya ni hitotsu daisuki datta hana o ima...**

_A neve cai suavemente numa colina  
Mesmo que eu não possa te alcançar, eu entendo  
A flor no seu quarto, que você amava agora está...  
_

O rosto de Schuldig, que sempre apresentava um sorriso sarcástico estava sério. Seu olhar carregado de uma tristeza que o menino nunca pensara que veria no rosto de seu companheiro.

Schuldig pensou que não encontraria o seu menino. Seu coração temia por isso. Quando avistou Nagi caído no meio das árvores ficou um pouco aliviado, mas ainda sim tinha medo. Ele estava desmaiado. Estava daquele jeito por sua culpa. Por culpa de todas as palavras que havia dito.

Nagi lembrou-se de todas as palavras que o ruivo lhe disse. Todas que lhe feriram o coração. Como ele podia ser tão baixo à ponto de lembrá-lo que jamais poderia ver Tot novamente?

**akari wa shizuka ni shiroku some yuku machi no naka  
kimi ga mita saigo no kisetsu iro**

_Uma luz que suavemente começa a colorir de branco o interior da cidade  
Você viu as últimas cores da estação  
_

O que você... Não. Como você me achou, Schuldig?- O tom sempre frio na voz de Nagi se fazia presente, até mesmo nos momentos de confusão. Não queria que o ruivo ao seu lado zombasse dele, mas de qualquer forma, duvidava que isso acontecesse. Naquele momento, pelo menos.

Me lembrei que você se encontrava com Tot naquele lugar. Pensei que você fosse para lá depois de saber que jamais poderia vê-la novamente.- O tom de voz de Schuldig não era ácido, mas sim, carregado de uma compreensão que até assustava o menino.

Lembrar-se que jamais poderia chegar perto da pessoa amada era doloroso, mas não iria chorar, não poderia chorar. Seus olhos logo se inundaram com as lágrimas não derramadas. Não agüentou. Logo seus soluços eram ouvidos por todo o quarto.

Schuldig via seu amor chorando e não podia fazer nada. Isso partia-lhe o coração. "Amar é abrir mão da própria felicidade para que o outro encontre a sua."- Pensou. Fez isso. Ao ver que os dois jovens tinham engatado um romance, proibido, mas ainda sim um romance, deixou de lado tudo o que sentia. Nagi estava feliz, então ele também estaria.-"O que vem agora? Vou sair desse quarto e tentar localizar essa garota? Lute, seu estúpido. Pelo menos uma vez na vida lute por ele."

**namida o otoshita genjitsu to wa zankoku da ne  
kimi ga mita saigo no kisetsu iro**

_O som das lágrimas que caem é cruel, não é?  
Você viu as últimas cores da estação  
_

Nagi... Olhe para mim, por favor.- Schuldig levantou o rosto do moreno gentilmente e o fez encará-lo.- Escute o que vou lhe dizer. Mesmo que você não compreenda, ou não sinta o mesmo, apenas me escute.

O garoto passou as mãos pelos olhos tentando afastar as lágrimas. Nunca ouvira Schuldig falar daquele modo com ele. Nunca vira tanta tristeza nos olhos do alemão. Estava um pouco assustado pela situação. Mas o que ele iria lhe dizer?

Nagi... – uma pausa demorada se fez presente enquanto o ruivo pensava no que dizer ao japonês.- Eu sei que não nutre por mim os mesmos sentimentos que tenho por você. Mas... eu nem sei o que dizer... Não sei se consigo...- passou as mãos pelos cabelos cor de fogo, e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos de Nagi.- Quando escondemos o que sentimos por uma pessoa por tanto tempo, quando vamos dizer tudo é um pouco difícil, mas espero que você me entenda...

Schuldig, pare de enrolar. Você quer me dizer algo, não é? Então, acabe com seu próprio sofrimento. Já deve ser difícil o que você quer falar. Não continue sofrendo.- Nagi viu toda a tristeza no olhar de seu companheiro mais velho. E... De alguma forma isso o fazia ficar triste. Ver Schuldig triste era de algum modo... Penoso.

Schuldig surpreendeu-se comas palavras de Nagi. Deveria continuar? Deveria falar tudo o que sentia? Não tinha mais certeza. As palavras do pequeno estavam cobertas de razão, mas era difícil abrir seu coração. Olhava a neve caindo do lado de fora da janela.

Depois de tanto tempo escondendo isso, pensei que esse sentimento fosse morrer dentro de mim. Não queria ter que confessar. Você seria mais feliz com ela se ainda pudessem ficar juntos, mas isso não é mais possível, infelizmente -tratou de completar ao ver novas lágrimas se acumularem no rosto do seu pequeno, à menção de sua situação com Tot. Estendeu a mão até encostá-la no rosto do garoto e gentilmente limpou as lágrimas.- Te amo, Nagi. Não quero que pense que estou me aproveitando da situação, mas... Quero apenas ter uma chance de tentar te fazer feliz... Você... Você... Aceita?

**shiki to kimi no iro yagate kieru darou  
yuki wa tokete machikado ni hana ga saki  
kimi ga mita "shikisai wa" sotto toketeyuku  
kotoshi saigo no yuki no hi**

_As quatro estações, e as suas cores, logo vão desaparecer  
A neve se derrete, e as flores florescem no canto da rua  
As cores que você viu logo começam a derreter  
O dia das últimas cores deste ano  
_

Aquelas palavras, somadas aos gestos do alemão fizeram efeito no pobre garoto, que já não sabia mais como agir. Via as promessas no olhar de Schuldig. Sofria pela perspectiva de nunca mais ter seu amor nos braços, mas... Por que não tentar. Virou o rosto de forma a encarar a janela e perceber que estava nevando. Essa visão o acalmava. Schuldig estava abrindo seu coração para ele. Resolveu dar uma chance ao seu coração. Talvez saísse machucado no final, talvez Schuldig saísse machucado se seus sentimentos não fossem de forma alguma correspondidos, mas não custava tentar. Queria ser feliz e começava a desconfiar que ao lado do alemão conseguiria seu intento.

Schuldig... Não sinto o mesmo que você. Sinto muito por isso... –Foi interrompido pelo alemão, que se afastava dele lentamente.

É... Eu sei. Desculpa lhe incomodar, Nagi. Eu... eu tinha esperanças que você aceitasse pelo menos tentar ser feliz ao meu lado, mas me enganei. Desculpe... Esqueça tudo isso...

Você quer deixar eu terminar de falar?- Nagi estava se desesperando. Não queria deixar sua chance de ser feliz ao lado do ruivo ir embora pela porta, que era onde o ruivo se encontrava naquele exato instante.- Schul... Eu quero tentar ser feliz sim.- Abriu um pequeno sorriso ao ver o ruivo virar-se e encará-lo com um grande sorriso de felicidade no rosto. Levantou-se e andou lentamente até onde o alemão se encontrava.- Aceito tentar ser feliz ao seu lado Schuldig. E... Espero que você me deixe tentar te fazer feliz também.

Schuldig tomou seus lábios num beijo suave e gentil. O alemão esperava que aquele singelo beijo demonstrasse todo seu amor por Nagi. Lentamente, Nagi passou seus braços pelos largos ombros do seu companheiro, e Schul circundou sua cintura com os braços, aprofundando o beijo. Quando a necessidade de respirar falou mais alto se separaram um pouco, mas continuaram abraçados. Schuldig sussurrou no ouvido do pequeno em seus braços:

Te amo, meu menino. Eu vou te fazer feliz, pode acreditar.

Eu prometo que vou te amar. Prometo que também lhe farei muito feliz.

No lado de fora, a neve continuava a cair, mas tudo parecia muito mais belo e cheio de vida, como no coração daqueles dois seres abraçados no quarto.

**(machikado ni hitotsu no hana sora o miagereba saigo no yuki ga  
tenohira ni koborete) **

_Uma única flor no canto da rua  
Quando eu olho para o céu, a última neve derrete da minha mão _

WEEEEEE!!! Vivaaa!!! Cabei!!!!

Essa fic é dedicada à minha querida mommys, Lady Anúbis. Pessoa fofa, phodástica e maravilhosa. Ah e que tem uma paciência de Jó para me agüentar!!! Mommys, aceite essa fic feita com muito carinho e dedicação. Eu sei que ta indo um pouco adiantada, mas é uma fic de natal, ta? Te adoro, moça!

Um obrigada especial à Yume-chan que me explicou algumas coisinhas sobre a losmenta da Tot, sem ela essa fic ficaria totalmente sem nexo. Arigatou, Yume-Chan!

Ah, outro obrigada ao senhor Yoshiki, que apadrinhou o Dir en grey, os ajudando a virarem major em tão pouco tempo.

Mais um obrigada. Ao Kyo, que escreveu essa e outras músicas do Diru. Amo essa música de coração. Ela é linda e maravilhosa veste camiseta com foto do Diru no clipe e dança!!!!

Anooouuuu... Mais um obrigada! À quem ler essa fanfic. Espero que tenham gostado! E se não for muito incômodo... Comenta?

Nii-chan

14 de Dezembro de 2006, 19:43 PM.


End file.
